this_is_us_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline
This page contains a chronological timeline of all the events featured or mentioned during the TV show, This Is Us. 1910s *Nathan Katowsky was born in 1906 or 1907. 1910s *Jack’s grandfather arrives to New York. 1920s *Nathan and Caroline Katowski got married in 1926. 1930s * 1940s *William’s father dies during war. *William Hill was born. *Jack Pearson was born in August 31, 1944. *Nicky Pearson was born. 1950s *Rebecca Pearson, née Malone, was born in 1950 or 1951. 1960s *Jack and Nicky were drafted into the Army in 1969. *Nicky Pearson died in 1969. 1970s *Jack meets Rebecca in 1972. *Jack and Rebecca got married. *Toby Damon was born in 1976. *William meets Laurel in 1978 or 1979. *Dorothy Hill died in 1978 or 1979. *Caroline died in 1979. *Lisa Clark was born. *Renee Clark was born. *Unnamed Clark sister was born. 1980s *The triplets were conceived during Super Bowl XIV in January 20, 1980. *Laurel died in 1980. *Kevin Pearson was born in August 31, 1980. *Kate Pearson was born in August 31, 1980. *Kyle Pearson was born and died in August 31, 1980. *Randall Pearson was born in August 31, 1980. *Beth Pearson, née Clark, was born. *Sophie was born. *Rebecca meets William in 1980. *William starts his sobriety in 1980 or 1981. *The triplets gives their first steps, and Randall says his first words in 1981. *Jack takes a desk job in 1982 or 1983. *Kevin meets Sophie during elementary school in 1988 or 1989. *Rebecca reconnects with William in 1989. *Randall starts private school in 1989. *The Pearsons starts their Thanksgiving tradition in November 23, 1989. *Kate gets an appendectomy in December 24, 1989. 1990s *Stanley Pearson died in 1990. *Randall discovers the truth about Kyle in October 31, 1990. *Jack breaks his sobriety in February 14, 1996. *Jack enters to AA in 1997; his sobriety continued for at least six months. *Kevin shatters his knee during high school in 1997. *Nathan meets Anne and got married. *Jack died in January 26, 1998. *Randall meets Beth during college in 1999. 2000s *Kevin and Sophie got married in 2004. *Deja was born in 2005. *Randall and Beth got married. *Kevin and Sophie got divorced in 2006 or 2007. *Tess Pearson was born in October 31, 2008. *Rebecca opens a Facebook account and reconnects with Miguel in November 2008. 2010s *Annie Pearson was born in 2010 or 2011. *Rebecca and Miguel got married. *Kevin starts working in The Man-ny in 2013 or 2014. *Randall meets William in August 2016. *Kate meets Toby in August 2016. *Kevin quits his job in August 2016. *William breaks his 30-year-sobriety in 2016. *Toby gets heart surgery in December 2016. *Kevin reconnects with Sophie in 2017. *William died in February 2017. *Randall quits his job in 2017. *Kevin returns to The Man-ny’s 100th episode in 2017. *Kevin starts his addiction in 2017. *McKinley High School homecoming reunion takes place in November 2017. *Baby Pearson-Damon died in November 2017. 2020s * 2030s *